


Награда для победителя

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: С Кисе они не виделись почти месяц — просто как-то так получилось, постоянно что-то мешало: то подработка Касамацу, то Межшкольные Кисе, то еще какая-то ерунда… А потом случился матч STRKY против Бармаглотов, и после него Касамацу совсем не был уверен, что готов встретиться. Жалости не хотелось. Но Кисе и не пытался никуда его позвать, даже позвонил всего один раз, чтобы сообщить о запланированной игре-реванше. Наверняка дал себе какой-нибудь глупый зарок сначала отомстить и только потом увидеться, гордо принеся победу.Касамацу плохо помнил, что тогда ему наговорил, — но точно знал, что STRKY нужны не защитники и мстители, а единомышленники. Те, кто так же видит баскетбол и верит в командную игру.Было написано на ФБ-2015.





	Награда для победителя

**Author's Note:**

> Расхождение с некоторыми фактами из новелл и экстры.

В одной футболке показалось прохладно, поэтому Касамацу накинул сверху рубашку — и только на улице понял, что она ему великовата. Досадливо поморщился, но возвращаться не хотелось, так что он просто закатал рукава до локтей.

Ночью прошел сильный дождь, прибил пыль и умыл город. Дорога блестела лужами, в которых отражались облака, и Касамацу словно шел по опрокинутому под ноги небу. Воздух был свежий, непривычно чистый для Токио, хотелось широко расправить плечи, с которых будто свалился тяжелый груз, и вдохнуть полной грудью. Пахло мокрой листвой и какими-то цветами.

До стритбольной площадки, запрятанной среди домов вдали от оживленной улицы, Касамацу добрался минут за десять. Эта площадка почти всегда пустовала, и можно было спокойно тренироваться, никому не мешая. Правда, вместо специального покрытия тут был асфальт, сейчас почти черный, потемневший от впитавшейся воды, а возле одного из колец раскинулась большая лужа.

Касамацу сгрузил спортивную сумку на скамью, посмотрел на часы и понял, что придется подождать. Хорошо, что он заранее был к этому готов.

Мяч звонко пружинил об асфальт и рвался из рук, словно живой. Касамацу повел его к кольцу, увернулся от воображаемого противника, сфинтил, отправив мяч между ног, перехватил его снова. Трехочковый лег в корзину ровно, сетка с шелестом колыхнулась, но Касамацу все равно нахмурился, поднял откатившийся обратно ему под ноги мяч и бросил снова. Опять попал, поднял мяч, повторил. Представил перед собой другого игрока, который бы его блокировал, попытался бросить мяч выше, по более широкой дуге.

И вдруг поймал себя на том, что пытается переиграть неудачный ход из последнего матча. Сразу сбился с ритма, оступился и промазал: мяч отскочил от края кольца и улетел прямо в лужу, веером расплескав грязные брызги.

Касамацу замер, прикусив изнутри щеку и крепко стиснув кулаки. Заставил себя сделать медленный вдох, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и так же медленно выдохнул. Закрыл глаза.

Игру Вострых мечей против Бармаглотов он смог посмотреть только в записи. Имаеши предлагал сходить на сам матч, но остальные отказались по разным причинам, а Касамацу колебался — и в итоге внешние обстоятельства решили за него: в этот же день был итоговый теннисный турнир у младших братьев, и Касамацу не простил бы себе, если б его пропустил. И даже сумел не думать тогда об американцах, полностью уверенный в Кисе и остальных, только улыбнулся, получив вечером полное счастливых смайликов сообщение.

Но что-то темное и тревожащее все равно свернулось узлом в груди и периодически напоминало о себе. Вот как сейчас. Касамацу усилием воли встряхнулся, бездумно вытер правую ладонь о шорты и пошел к сумке доставать салфетки, чтобы отчистить промокший мяч.

Для него никогда не было проблемой признать, что есть игроки сильнее него. Но он привык относиться к игре и к соперникам с уважением, и то, что сделали тогда со STRKY… Имаеши сильно подвернул ногу и несколько дней не мог тренироваться, Мияджи пришлось выправлять нос у врача, Окамура впал в молчаливое уныние. А Хигучи и вовсе сказал, что, наверное, зря подался из менеджеров в игроки.

Касамацу поймал себя на том, что прикусил щеку изнутри почти до крови, и попытался успокоиться. Дело было не в том, что они проиграли и оказались слабее. Просто Бармаглоты превращали баскетбол в орудие унижения и этим извращали само понятие командной игры.

Мяч со звоном ударился об асфальт, подпрыгнул обратно в руки, и Касамацу отправил его в полет с середины площадки — и очень удивился, когда попал. Из-за злости швырнул так сильно, что мяч спокойно долетел до корзины.

Но хватит, нужно наконец успокоиться. Негативные эмоции не должны мешать игре.

Разумеется, Кисе опять опаздывал!

Касамацу вздохнул и потер глаза, слезившиеся от яркого солнца. Признался себе, что нервничает, и тут же на себя разозлился за такую глупую реакцию.

С Кисе они не виделись почти месяц — просто как-то так получилось, постоянно что-то мешало: то подработка Касамацу, то Межшкольные Кисе, то еще какая-то ерунда… А потом случился матч STRKY против Бармаглотов, и после него Касамацу совсем не был уверен, что готов встретиться. Жалости не хотелось. Но Кисе и не пытался никуда его позвать, даже позвонил всего один раз, чтобы сообщить о запланированной игре-реванше. Наверняка дал себе какой-нибудь глупый зарок сначала отомстить и только потом увидеться, гордо принеся победу.

Касамацу плохо помнил, что тогда ему наговорил, — но точно знал, что STRKY нужны не защитники и мстители, а единомышленники. Те, кто так же видит баскетбол и верит в командную игру.

Мяч чуть было снова не улетел в воду, Касамацу успел перехватить его в последний момент, сделав подбор. И замер на самом краю лужи, почти наступив в нее кроссовкой, потому что под таким углом в ней помимо неба отражалась сетка вокруг площадки и неподвижная светловолосая фигура с краю.

Касамацу медленно обернулся.

Кисе, подозрительно молчаливый, стоял у сетки, внимательно разглядывал его и улыбался, чуть щурясь от солнца.

И как давно он успел прийти? Почему не привлек к себе внимание сразу, не окликнул?

От чужого пристального взгляда стало неуютно и жарко — Кисе смотрел так, словно выискивал перемены, желая в чем-то убедиться. Сам он вроде бы остался прежним, но в то же время изменился внешне: причина была в новой короткой стрижке. Пару недель назад Кисе написал, что ему пришлось сменить имидж для новой рекламной фотосессии, и даже прислал снимки с нее. Видеть его таким было непривычно, но Касамацу так сходу не мог сказать, какие эмоции это у него вызывает. Нравится ему или нет.

Поэтому он решил не тратить время на всякие глупые мысли, привычно нахмурился и отдал пас:

— До десяти очков.

Кисе еле успел перехватить мяч, прилетевший ему прямо в живот, и вскинул брови:

— Семпай, но это же слишком быстро!

Его голос для пустой тихой площадки казался слишком громким и ярким — Кисе вообще сразу заполнял своим присутствием любое пространство, в котором оказывался, притягивая к себе все взгляды и жадно впитывая внимание.

Касамацу скрестил руки на груди.

— Опять меня недооцениваешь? — спросить получилось спокойно, и ничто темное не шевельнулось внутри, — потому что этот разговор был знакомым, разыгрывался уже в который раз, как по нотам.

Кисе расширил глаза и поспешно запротестовал:

— Нет! Я просто хочу поиграть подольше, мы ведь очень давно не тренировались вместе! — он отошел к скамье, чтобы бросить на нее сумку и куртку, и радостно продолжил, беззастенчиво напрашиваясь на похвалу: — А в последнем матче я брал на себя роль разыгрывающего, ты ведь видел?!

От него словно волнами плескали эмоции — немного наигранные и гипертрофированные, но в своей сути искренние. Касамацу, успевший от такого отвыкнуть, поморщился, потом усмехнулся и предложил:

— Тогда отдай мне пас.

Он не хотел признаваться, что пересматривал игру, почти не дыша, уже трижды — в основном куски с Кисе, с его виртуозной игрой в Зоне, останавливая запись каждый раз, когда Кисе пасовал, точно просчитав каждый ход и скоординировав на площадке остальных. Из горделивого индивидуалиста, пришедшего в Кайджо полтора года назад, получился замечательный разыгрывающий и командный игрок.

Но говорить все это вслух Касамацу сейчас не собирался — Кисе и так знал, что великолепен.

И словно подтверждая это, перехватил мяч поудобнее и довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Ну уж нет, сейчас мы играем один на один!

А потом ловко проскочил мимо не успевшего среагировать Касамацу и забил данк. Развернулся, блестя глазами, взъерошенный, почти смеющийся, полный жажды играть.

Такого его хотелось поцеловать — чтобы стереть с губ наглую ухмылку, заменить удивлением, схватить и удержать в руках, притянув к себе близко-близко…

Касамацу смутился от собственных неуместных мыслей, нахмурился и проскочил под рукой у Кисе, подхватывая мяч. Повел его к другой корзине, но Кисе тут же догнал, заблокировал, попытался перехватить мяч, так что пришлось финтить. Ноги гудели, все тело звенело от азартного напряжения, и Касамацу внезапно ощутил себя очень живым. Резко отступил на шаг и попытался бросить трехочковый, но Кисе помешал, выбил мяч, задев кончиками пальцев ладонь, и теперь уже Касамацу пришлось блокировать. И угораздило только Кисе таким вымахать!

Его волосы топорщились и сияли на солнце, отвлекая внимание — сложно было так сразу привыкнуть к новой стрижке. С ней Кисе казался старше — а может, просто действительно успел повзрослеть за то время, что они не виделись.

Касамацу засмотрелся и вновь упустил мяч. Досадливо выругался себе под нос и сосредоточился. Дождался, пока довольный Кисе немного утратит бдительность, выбил у него мяч и забросил снова с середины площадки, с улыбкой встретив удивленный взгляд.

Лоб щекотали капли пота, и Касамацу вытер их краем рубашки. От игры становилось жарко, так что, наверное, можно уже и раздеться.

— Нет, подожди! Не снимай! — воскликнул вдруг Кисе, когда Касамацу потянул с плеч рубашку.

Тот непонимающе посмотрел на него — и застыл, увидев, каким горящим взглядом Кисе прикипел к дурацкой тряпке. Тут же стало еще жарче, Касамацу буквально ощутил, как вспыхнула от смущения шея, сразу захотелось Кисе как следует ударить, но он сдержался и вместо этого вырвал еще два очка, воспользовавшись замешательством противника. Рубашка послужила на удивление удобным отвлекающим маневром.

Касамацу очень постарался не думать о том, что даже после стирки на ткани остался чужой запах, и блокировал Кисе, когда тот снова пошел в атаку. В теле бурлила энергия, требуя выхода, и хотелось играть без перерывов до самого вечера, несмотря на усталость. Весь окружающий мир отошел на второй план, внимание сосредоточилось на рыжем шаре мяча, и не осталось никаких сомнений и посторонних мыслей. Только баскетбол — и чужое тепло рядом, так близко, что только протянуть руку, прижаться плечом, ощутить сквозь одежду прикосновение кожи к коже, от которого по нервам словно бегут электрические разряды…

Касамацу попытался забросить еще раз — но неудачно, мяч отскочил от кольца. Метнулся вперед, и они с Кисе столкнулись под корзиной в борьбе за подбор, врезались друг в друга.

У Касамацу от силы неожиданного удара вышибло воздух из легких, он оступился, попытался удержать равновесие, но почувствовал, что падает. Успел сгруппироваться, подставил правую ладонь — и невольно зашипел, когда ее обожгло болью. Вот почему на площадках должно быть специальное покрытие, а не асфальт.

Забытый мяч отлетел в сторону и снова звонко плюхнулся в лужу.

Не успел Касамацу опомниться, как его подхватили и вздернули обратно на ноги. Кисе тут же принялся торопливо его ощупывать, испуганно затараторив:

— Семпай, ты в порядке?! Прости-прости-прости, я не рассчитал и не хотел!

Касамацу с трудом отпихнул его руки, раздраженно нахмурившись, и посмотрел на свою ладонь, которую пекло невидимым огнем. Он умудрился содрать весь верхний слой кожи, и теперь сквозь грязь сочились кровь и желтоватая сукровица. Боль была не особо сильная, но жгуче саднящая и неприятная. А еще обидно и глупо как-то получилось.

— Воды не осталось? — спросил он и оглянулся. На скамье рядом с их сумками стояла пустая бутылка. — Ладно, дома промою…

Досадно, но придется закончить игру на этом, а он даже не мог сказать, кто выигрывал, потому что сбился со счета. Хотя наверняка Кисе.

Касамацу поморщился и полез в карман за салфетками, чтобы хотя бы промокнуть кровь, — но в следующее мгновение Кисе схватил его правую руку, настойчиво потянул к себе, непривычно серьезный.

И медленно лизнул горячим языком самый центр ладони.

Касамацу дернулся от неожиданности и странных ощущений, попытался высвободиться, проворчав:

— Ты чего творишь?! Она грязная же! Еще мяч поцелуй!

Кисе внимательно посмотрел на него, не отпуская, и облизнулся, задумчиво выдав:

— У тебя кожа соленая.

— Ну еще бы нет! — возмутился Касамацу, с ужасом ощутив, что краснеет, и дернулся снова, потому что это все было глупо, смущающе и вообще недопустимо, тем более на улице!

Кисе крепче сжал пальцы, стискивая запястье. Но удержала Касамацу не хватка, а взгляд, очень пристальный и темный.

Он сдался и закрыл глаза. Хотя так было еще хуже — ощущения казались острее, ярче. Кисе вылизывал ладонь медленно и очень тщательно, касаясь мягкими губами, старательно скользя языком по коже, щекотно проводя кончиком между пальцами. Было странно, неуютно, немного больно и горячо. Касамацу прикладывал все усилия, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руке. Очень хотелось ее отдернуть и спрятать за спину, но он терпел.

Кисе прижался губами к коже на запястье, втянул ее в рот, словно пытался оставить засос, потом снова принялся лизать ладонь. Касамацу ощутил, как жаркая дрожь прошла не только по руке, но и по всему телу, и на мгновение перехватило дыхание, — а потом Кисе вобрал в горячий рот костяшку большого пальца и несильно прикусил.

Касамацу содрогнулся и распахнул глаза. Нахмурился еще сильнее и потребовал, удивившись тому, какой хриплый у него вдруг стал голос:

— Да не осталось там уже ничего, прекрати!

И мысленно повторил самому себе, очень желая в это поверить, — давно уже ничего там нет.

Последний раз его ладонь казалась такой же чувствительной, когда он после матча с Бармаглотами целый час тер ее пемзой над раковиной, пытаясь отмыть.

А самое ужасное — Кисе смотрел так, будто прекрасно это знал. И от такого его взгляда Касамацу еле успел в последний момент проглотить зародившийся где-то в груди стон, особенно когда Кисе осторожно, почти бережно поцеловал его в центр ладони.

И наконец отпустил.

Они молча собрали вещи, выловили и снова промокнули салфетками мяч. И двинулись прочь с площадки к дому Касамацу — Кисе уверенно шагал рядом, как человек, который хорошо помнит дорогу и точно знает, куда хочет попасть. Снова захотелось его хорошенько пнуть, но было особо не за что, поэтому Касамацу сдержался, хотя внутри все скручивалось болезненным узлом беспокойства.

Ладонь пекло, но, к счастью, Кисе хотя бы не попытался забрать у него сумку, только взял под мышку мяч.

Касамацу очень старался ни о чем не думать по дороге, и это даже получилось: голова была звонкая и пустая. Дверь он открыл со второй попытки — замок иногда заедало, надо бы его разобрать и почистить, — пропустил Кисе в прихожую первым. В квартире было темно и тихо, только на кухне громко тикали часы.

Мяч со звоном упал на пол и откатился куда-то в угол, забытый и сейчас больше не нужный.

— А где твой сосед? — с притворным безразличием уточнил Кисе, разуваясь и пристраивая свои вещи на вешалке с такой уверенностью, будто это был его собственный дом.

Касамацу стащил кроссовки и устало потер глаза пальцами:

— Окамуры сегодня нет, уехал на выходные к родителям в Акиту.

На самом деле, он надеялся снимать квартиру вместе с Кобори, но тот поселился на вилле у родственников — кто бы мог подумать, что у его семьи есть что-то подобное! А Морияма в итоге вообще неожиданно поступил в Киотский университет, объявив, что там больше красивых девушек. Касамацу изрядно растерялся, не зная, где искать соседа, но, к счастью, на вступительных экзаменах они пересеклись с Окамурой из Йосена и договорились поселиться вместе недалеко от кампуса.

Кисе тут же обернулся к нему:

— Тогда ведь можно?!

И взгляд у него снова был пристальный, выжидающий и полный неуверенного нетерпения.

Точно такой же, как несколько месяцев назад, накануне выпускного Касамацу. Почти весь год Кисе регулярно пытался на нем повиснуть или просто вторгался в личное пространство, и Касамацу долгое время не мог понять, что это значит, жутко раздражался, потому что так же не понимал свои собственные чувства. В итоге однажды Кисе просто схватил его за руку, молча втащил в пустой кабинет, отказываясь что-либо пояснять, а потом зажал в углу. И смотрел сверху вниз, нервно кусая нижнюю губу, несколько раз пытался заговорить, но все не мог решиться. И продолжал смотреть — так, словно ждал, что Касамацу все решит за него.

А Касамацу, который сначала был весь взвинчен от растерянности и раздражения, в этот момент вдруг немного успокоился, с трудом удержал нервный смешок от нелепости ситуации. Ворчливо пообещал:

— Если ты имел в виду что-то другое, я тебе шею сверну.

После чего обхватил лицо Кисе ладонями, притянул к себе и поцеловал. И едва не умер от смущения и боязни ошибиться, прежде чем Кисе опомнился и жадно поцеловал в ответ, пытаясь перехватить инициативу.

Касамацу моргнул, прогоняя слишком яркое воспоминание, потом вздохнул, бросил сумку прямо на пол и обернулся. И, ухватив выжидавшего Кисе за воротник, притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Чужие губы от гигиенической помады были мягкими и чуть сладковатыми. Кисе тут же его обнял, крепко прижимая к себе, широко расправил пальцы у него на спине — так, будто пытался накрыть ладонями как можно больше кожи. От его прикосновений по телу проходила знакомая дрожь, но они больше не были на улице у всех на виду, и Касамацу позволил себе расслабиться.

Поцелуй вышел долгий, медленный и глубокий, Кисе словно пытался достать ему до горла, и Касамацу, нахмурившись, чуть сжал зубы, прикусывая чужой язык, потому что так было сложно дышать. Кисе коротко простонал в ответ и толкнул его спиной к стене, прижался, нетерпеливо потерся о бедро пахом. Касамацу сам уже был наполовину возбужден, но торопиться не хотелось. У них есть целый день, можно все наверстать и прочувствовать, растянуть удовольствие, горячее и томительное.

Кисе отстранился первым, провел холодным носом по щеке, щекотно лизнул мочку уха и довольно улыбнулся:

— Это был мой поздравительный поцелуй?

Касамацу сначала не понял, потом раздраженно фыркнул и хлопнул его ладонью по затылку:

— Вот еще, не собираюсь я тебя ничем таким поздравлять!

Кисе обиженно ойкнул и уставился на него скорбным взглядом. Пришлось снова целовать, лишь бы не видеть больше эти кривляния.

Ноги держали плохо, предательски подгибались — хорошо, что можно опереться спиной на стену и держаться за чужие плечи, пробравшись пальцами под короткие рукава футболки, чтобы дотронуться до разгоряченной, чуть влажной от пота кожи.

Кисе очень любил целоваться. Делал это с неожиданной обстоятельностью, неторопливо и старательно, обычно даже не торопился перевести поцелуи во что-то большее. Губы у Касамацу после такого всегда припухали и были слишком чувствительными, почти до боли, а Кисе самодовольно лыбился, за что получал подзатыльники, но не исправлялся.

Вот и теперь чужой член, горячий и твердый, упирался Касамацу в бедро сквозь два слоя одежды, но сам Кисе о нем словно забыл, медленно целуя. Касамацу плавился от жара так, что кружилась голова, и периодически забывал дышать, коротко выдыхая носом. Кисе в такие моменты ненадолго отпускал его, смотрел внимательно и молча, а потом начинал покрывать быстрыми короткими поцелуями веки, виски, щеки, сползал горячими касаниями на шею. 

Касамацу откинул голову назад, подставляясь под очередной поцелуй, но наконец не выдержал, проворчал, залпом втягивая в легкие прохладный воздух:

— Хватит уже меня слюнявить…

Кисе стиснул его крепче, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и недовольно протянул:

— Семпай, так нечестно, ну почему ты такой неромантичный всегда?!

Касамацу на мгновение прижался губами к светлой взъерошенной макушке, а потом не удержался и накрыл ладонью чужой член сквозь ширинку джинсов, крепко сжал, объявив:

— Я предпочитаю действия, а не слова.

Кисе застонал на вдохе, потом рассмеялся, схватил Касамацу за руки и потащил в комнату, уверенно шагая спиной вперед.

Лившийся сквозь окно яркий солнечный свет после полумрака коридора едва не ослепил. Касамацу замешкался, а Кисе быстро огляделся, цокнул языком при виде свернутого и убранного футона. После чего плюхнулся на вертящийся стул возле компьютерного стола. Стул от резкого толчка откатился к стене, врезался в нее и накренился, но Кисе удержал равновесие, снова схватил Касамацу за руку и затащил себе на колени.

Касамацу от неожиданности едва не упал, вцепился ему в плечи. Поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, но подлокотник все равно больно врезался в левое колено.

— Ты мне так стул сломаешь.

Кисе лизнул его ключицы над воротником футболки и широко улыбнулся, заявив:

— Ничего, ты не тяжелый!

Касамацу хотел возмутиться, но Кисе снова притянул его в поцелуй, одновременно пытаясь стянуть пониже его шорты и трусы. В следующее мгновение горячая шершавая ладонь скользнула вниз по животу и обхватила член, сжала — и Касамацу едва не поперхнулся стоном, вздрогнул и торопливо вцепился в пояс джинсов Кисе, попытался расстегнуть ширинку непослушными пальцами.

Жар гулял под кожей, пробегал по телу нервной дрожью. Не терпелось достичь разрядки — и в то же время хотелось ее оттянуть и ни о чем не думать.

Касамацу разорвал поцелуй и сосредоточился на неожиданно сложной задаче, изо всех сил удерживаясь, чтобы не толкаться в ладонь Кисе, которая издевательски медленно двигалась вверх-вниз. Но наконец ширинка поддалась, и Касамацу высвободил член Кисе, мстительно сжал в ответ, довольно улыбнувшись, когда Кисе со стоном выгнулся, откинув голову назад.

Касамацу скользнул ближе, игнорируя вдавившийся в колено подлокотник, и обхватил ладонью оба их члена, вздрогнув от избытка ощущений. И тут же зашипел от внезапной жгучей боли, с недоумением уставившись на свою правую руку.

Кисе поцеловал его в щеку, слизал с виска капли пота и, скользнув губами к уху, шепнул:

— Давай лучше я.

И обхватил члены своей собственной ладонью — длины пальцев хватило. Покрепче сжал, примеряясь. И повел вверх. Касамацу неотрывно следил за его рукой, прикусив нижнюю губу, потом коротко выругался и, не удержавшись, все-таки толкнулся в чужой кулак. Всего было слишком много, и напряжение в теле нетерпеливо звенело, требуя выхода.

Кисе дрочил им обоим, размеренно и сильно, уверенно, уже точно зная, как надо. Касамацу выдохнул и обхватил ладонями его лицо, поцеловал — медленно, неглубоко, захватив только губы, осторожно проводя по ним языком. Зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, массируя кожу головы и ероша непривычно короткие пряди. Ладонь немного саднило, но эти ощущения терялись в волнах удовольствия, которые накатывали изнутри, словно прибой.

Касамацу снова толкнулся бедрами, углубил поцелуй — и Кисе вдруг кончил первым, запрокинув голову с полузадушенным стоном. Хотя он никогда не умел терпеть.

Жар в теле превратился в настоящее пламя, но Касамацу заставил себя замереть и ждал, перебирая пальцами светлые пряди. Внизу ощущалось влажное тепло, но он не стал опускать взгляд, зная, что может тогда не выдержать.

А Кисе вдруг обхватил пальцами его член и продолжил дрочить, используя свою сперму вместо смазки. Сжал сильнее, но в то же время недостаточно сильно, недостаточно быстро, не позволяя достичь разрядки. И при этом пристально смотрел прямо в лицо потемневшим взглядом, просчитывая реакцию, выжидая.

Касамацу нахмурился, не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы выразить мысли, так что просто снова поцеловал его, лишь бы заставить закрыть глаза. Рот у Кисе был мягкий и податливый, и голова снова закружилась от внезапного осознания, что можно целовать его бесконечно.

А потом Кисе сжал кулак сильнее, чуть надавил ногтями под головкой — и Касамацу задохнулся, его выгнуло оглушающим удовольствием, и перед глазами на несколько секунд потемнело так, что осталась только узкая полоска света.

Пришел в себя Касамацу оттого, что Кисе старательно грыз его шею. Иначе это назвать было трудно: острые зубы прихватывали кожу, оттягивали и с силой сжимали, на самой грани боли.

Касамацу вяло шевельнулся, пытаясь заставить конечности двигаться, и шлепнул Кисе по бедру, проворчав:

— Прекрати, мне завтра на тренировку!

Звонкий удар прозвучал в расслабленной тишине комнаты выстрелом. Ладонь обожгло болью, Касамацу опять забыл, что кожа на ней содрана, но эта короткая вспышка позволила быстрее прийти в себя.

Кисе расстроенно застонал, но зубы послушно разжал. Правда, вместо этого продолжил гладить его начавший опадать член, но для слишком чувствительной кожи даже такие легкие прикосновения были сейчас почти неприятны. Касамацу отпихнул его руку, вздохнул и дотянулся до коробки салфеток на столе, чтобы вытереть их обоих. Кожа на месте укуса горела, хотелось потереть ее, чтобы унять зуд, но он сдержался.

По телу продолжали проскакивать разрозненные искры удовольствия. Двигаться не хотелось, но колено болело из-за впившегося подлокотника, да и они просто слипнутся, если просидят так еще хоть пару минут.

Кошмар, они ведь даже не разделись, накинулись друг на друга и вцепились, как голодные звери.

Кисе будто прочитал его мысли, подцепил пальцами воротник сползшей с плеча Касамацу рубашки, поправляя, и улыбнулся:

— Можно я снова что-нибудь у тебя забуду?

Касамацу фыркнул и провел ладонью по затылку Кисе, взъерошив мягкие пряди:

— Сам стирай свои шмотки! И твои штаны с меня все равно сразу свалятся.

Глаза Кисе при этих словах потемнели еще сильнее, а улыбка стала почти острой — наверняка ведь представил, зараза! — он потерся щекой о запястье Касамацу и с притворным удивлением уточнил:

— Семпай, мне кажется, или у тебя новый фетиш? На мои волосы?

Касамацу с притворной грубостью отпихнул от себя его лицо и не без труда встал. Быстро разделся, взял из ящика свежее полотенце — разомлевший Кисе следил за его движениями с ленивым интересом — и уже в дверях обернулся, чтобы запоздало ответить:

— Тебе все идет, но так лучше.

После чего торопливо скрылся в ванной.

Было немного неловко и странно. Очень хотелось что-то сказать или сделать, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.

Кафельный пол холодил босые ступни. Касамацу хмуро посмотрел на левое колено, на котором ярким пятном горел отпечаток подлокотника. Потом быстро включил воду в душе, дождался, пока она станет потеплее, и встал под слабые шипящие струи.

Избавиться от чувства неловкости никак не получалось. Помнится, их первый раз вышел таким же неуклюже-торопливым и в чем-то нелепым, когда они заперлись в комнате Касамацу и дрочили друг другу, а на первом этаже шумели младшие братья, которые вернулись из школы неожиданно рано. Правда, тогда синяк на колене умудрился набить себе Кисе — кажется, стукнулся о столбик кровати.

Касамацу передернул плечами, зажмурился и плеснул водой на лицо, удивляясь собственному непонятному настроению. Мысли в голову лезли какие-то неуместные и досадные. Например — как это странно, что Кисе выбрал именно его. Или что их отношения — череда редких встреч с долгими паузами между, у каждого своя жизнь, и эти жизни больше не связаны общей баскетбольной командой, каждый идет своей собственной дорогой…

С другой стороны — теперь он хотя бы больше не думал о треклятых Бармаглотах.

Касамацу нахмурился, попытался сделать воду погорячее и вздрогнул, когда по спине скользнула струя холодного воздуха.

Кисе, голый и уже снова наполовину возбужденный, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверцу душевой кабинки и бесстыдно заявил, пожав плечами:

— Мне мало, — а потом опять нагло спросил: — Где моя законная награда победителя?

— Пнуть бы тебя, — вяло пригрозил Касамацу, пытаясь отстраниться: вдвоем в кабинке было слишком тесно и душно, воздуха не хватало, а когда он попытался вдохнуть глубже, его повело от знакомого запаха чужого тела, и в низу живота снова затлел жар.

Кисе в ответ только довольно рассмеялся, шагнул ближе, медленно, словно загоняя в угол. Касамацу прижался спиной к холодной скользкой плитке и вздрогнул от контраста температур, но в следующее мгновение Кисе обнял его и просунул горячие ладони между стеной и лопатками Касамацу. Прислонился лбом ко лбу, весь ленивый и ласковый, тронул губами щеку, прижал крепче, поглаживая поясницу, отчего по коже разбегались мурашки предвкушения.

— Тебе ведь на тренировку завтра, да? — с неприкрытым сожалением уточнил Кисе, кончиками пальцев щекотно задев ложбинку между ягодицами. Потер сильнее, чуть надавил, прося без слов.

Касамацу выдохнул и обнял его в ответ, прижимая к себе еще ближе и расслабляясь. В ушах шумело, возможно, просто от воды, и не хотелось больше ни о чем думать или сомневаться. Вместо этого он вдруг решил плюнуть и поступить безрассудно — они и так давно не виделись, а на следующей неделе Кисе уезжает в тренировочный лагерь, после чего собирается на фотосессию в Европу.

Касамацу поцеловал мокрое плечо и недвусмысленно подался назад, отчего палец Кисе скользнул ниже:

— Все равно Окамура не успеет завтра вернуться, договорюсь с остальными о переносе.

Кисе недоверчиво распахнул глаза, а потом весь просиял и накинулся с поцелуями, Касамацу даже не успел опомниться или сказать что-то еще. Только дотянулся до смесителя, чтобы сделать напор воды меньше.

Кисе оторвался от его губ, прикусил нижнюю, втягивая себе в рот, потом выпустил с громким чмоком и смущенно опустил взгляд, показывая зажатую в пальцах одноразовую упаковку смазки:

— Прости, только я презерватив забыл…

Касамацу посмотрел на него очень пристально, чувствуя, как раздражение мешается с каким-то странным умилением, прислушался к тлеющему в теле жару и решился быть безрассудным до конца:

— Чтоб тебя, ладно! Давай так!

В глазах Кисе появилось такое странное выражение, словно ему только что пообещали какой-то необыкновенный подарок, который он и не надеялся получить, и Касамацу едва успел подумать, на что он только что согласился, прежде чем его смели, беспорядочно покрывая быстрыми поцелуями лицо. Холодные скользкие пальцы уверенно скользнули между ягодицами, осторожно погладили. Касамацу, не удержавшись, фыркнул от такой проворности — и тут же застонал, когда в него толкнулся кончик одного пальца, обвел края и почти сразу скользнул глубже. Касамацу невольно напрягся: у них давно не было полноценного секса, и он успел отвыкнуть от таких ощущений, а Кисе, как всегда, слишком торопился и уже добавил второй палец. Протяжное жжение на грани с болью мешалось с жаром удовольствия, но Касамацу не успел ничего сказать, как его член обхватила теплая мокрая ладонь и с силой провела снизу вверх.

Касамацу зажмурился, глотая стон, безотчетно приподнялся на цыпочки, следуя за дразнящей рукой, и даже не сразу почувствовал, что Кисе развел пальцы шире — а потом надавил внутри.

Все тело прошило горячей белой вспышкой, и Касамацу от неожиданности впился пальцами в чужие плечи так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки. Но Кисе только поцеловал его, легко и быстро, едва коснувшись губ, и повторил движение. Неприятных ощущений почти не осталось, их смыло нетерпением и еще чем-то непривычно темным и жадным, так что Касамацу обхватил Кисе за шею одной рукой, а вторую завел себе за спину, перехватил ладонь Кисе и уверенно ввел в себя еще один его палец. Не отпуская чужого изумленного взгляда, облизнул пересохшие губы, двинул бедрами на пробу и хрипло прошептал:

— Давай, хватит.

Кисе приоткрыл рот, тонко простонал на выдохе:

— Что же ты делаешь, ну…

Глаза у него были совершенно шальные, а руки дрожали. Но он высвободил пальцы, погладил Касамацу по бокам, потом наклонился к его правому уху и, холодя сережкой щеку, пообещал:

— Я тебя удержу.

Подхватил ладонями под бедра и попытался приподнять — Касамацу опомнился в последний момент, поборов дурманную дымку предвкушения, остановил его, торопливо пробормотав:

— Подожди! Слишком скользко. Лучше давай по-другому.

Кисе устремил на него растерянный, почти обиженный взгляд. Недоверчиво покачал головой и нахмурился:

— Так нечестно! Почему у тебя всегда остается способность мыслить рационально, даже в такие моменты?!

Касамацу, не удержавшись, фыркнул:

— Плохо стараешься.

И едва успел подумать, что, наверное, все же не стоило говорить это, настолько провоцировать, как глаза Кисе под потемневшими от воды прядями челки опасно сверкнули — а в следующее мгновение он схватил Касамацу за плечи, резко развернул, толкнул грудью на холодную стену и вошел, помогая себе пальцами.

Касамацу тут же крепко зажмурился, чтобы скрыть брызнувшие слезы. От жгущего чувства заполненности было тяжело дышать, и перед глазами все плыло, а по телу проходила уже знакомая горячая дрожь.

К счастью, Кисе замер и подождал. Поцеловал его между напряженных лопаток, снова погладил бока, скользнул ладонью по животу и обхватил член. Пробормотал что-то бессвязное, но, кажется, ласковое.

Касамацу усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, и сразу стало легче. Он нащупал у себя на бедре ладонь Кисе и переплел их пальцы. Выдохнул и отрывисто кивнул.

Кисе снова поцеловал его, на сей раз в шею, и медленно вышел — чтобы сразу же резко толкнуться обратно. Касамацу опять бросило грудью на стену, и по нервам снова прокатилась уже знакомая белая вспышка. Кисе провел большим пальцем по головке, надавливая на щель, и продолжил двигаться, размеренно и быстро, словно боялся куда-то не успеть.

Жар в низу живота поднимался все выше, и Касамацу затрясло мелкой дрожью, особенно когда Кисе чуть сменил угол, и теперь при каждом толчке было совсем нестерпимо. Касамацу даже не сразу понял, что стонет в голос, содрогнулся от очередной вспышки почти мучительного удовольствия. Уперся обеими ладонями в стену, с силой оттолкнулся, подаваясь назад, и насадился до упора.

Кисе коротко вскрикнул, вышел и кончил на поясницу Касамацу. Навалился со спины неподъемной теплой тяжестью, почти тут же вставил в Касамацу пальцы, надавливая, и одновременно стиснул ладонь на его члене, ведя вверх.

Перед глазами все снова потемнело, второй раз за день, и Касамацу почувствовал, что скользит и падает, ушиб локоть о дверцу, но почти этого не ощутил. Кисе удержал его, опустил на мокрый пол, усаживая под слабые струи едва теплого душа, и уселся рядом, обняв со спины.

После повторного оргазма шевелиться не хотелось совершенно, в голове стало восхитительно пусто, так, что больше не тревожила ни одна мысль. Касамацу полностью был здесь и сейчас.

Сидел он как-то совершенно неудобно, подогнув ноги, и Кисе стискивал его так крепко, что не получалось сделать глубокий вдох. Вода щекотно брызгала на лицо, заливая глаза. И, кажется, что-то болело, даже не в одном месте.

Но в общем и целом Касамацу было очень хорошо, впервые за несколько недель. И уж точно впервые после того унизительного матча, который даже нельзя было назвать баскетбольной игрой.

Он чувствовал, как Кисе возил пальцами по его пояснице и бедру, лениво смывая свою сперму, хотя наверняка вместо этого только еще больше ее размазывал — напор воды был слишком слабым. Касамацу дернул плечом и проворчал с притворным раздражением, которого на самом деле сейчас не чувствовал:

— Ничего ты не забывал…

Конечно, как же, смазку он захватил, да причем специальную водостойкую, а про презерватив не подумал!

Кисе издал довольный смешок и молча поцеловал его за ухом, не пытаясь возражать.

Касамацу шевельнулся, отфыркиваясь от текущей в рот и нос воды, попытался потереть ушибленный локоть — да что ж у него за день мелких бытовых травм! — и потребовал:

— Отпусти.

Разумеется, Кисе даже не подумал этого сделать. С протяжным стоном попытался распрямить ноги, но уперся в дверцу душа, покрепче обнял Касамацу за талию, потерся щекой о плечо.

— Не хочу. Устал, — сообщил он так, словно тяжело трудился весь день, и нахально попросил: — Оттащишь меня в спальню?

Касамацу вздохнул и пихнул его в бок, с трудом высвобождаясь:

— Только если за ногу.

— Эй! Я так не согласен!

Все-таки кабинка была слишком маленькой и тесной для них двоих. Да и воду не стоило тратить так бездумно… Касамацу отодвинулся, поморщившись, потому что задница все-таки слегка саднила, развернулся и протянул руку, чтобы убрать мокрые волосы с лица Кисе. На самом деле, подниматься и куда-то идти, даже в спальню, совсем не хотелось, но жар в теле постепенно успокаивался, и становилось холодно. Еще не хватало им обоим случайно простыть.

— Ты опять перестарался в игре, — серьезно отметил Касамацу, вспоминая запись.

Да, Кисе был великолепен — но снова перенапрягся, выжав себя до последней капли. И действительно устал.

— Игра была позавчера! — запротестовал Кисе, удивленно нахмурившись.

Касамацу хмыкнул и, покачав головой, щелкнул его пальцами по лбу:

— И вы наверняка праздновали всю ночь вместо того, чтобы отдохнуть! Тебя нельзя без присмотра оставлять.

Он ведь явно снова перетрудил ногу… и даже не подумал сходить потом к врачу или сделать нормальную повязку…

Кисе поймал его за руку, снова поцеловал ободранную ладонь, мягко прижимаясь губами к коже, и, не мигая, посмотрел ему в глаза, предложив:

— Тогда не оставляй.

Касамацу почувствовал, что краснеет, быстро отвел взгляд и схватил Кисе за ногу. Тот тут же переполошился и дернулся, попытался высвободиться.

— Погоди, ты что, ты серьезно?! Не надо меня никуда тащить! Ай, семпай, не надо, я боюсь щекотки, ты же знаешь!

Касамацу, игнорируя его слова, внимательно осматривал чуть припухшую лодыжку, на пробу несильно надавил пальцами сбоку, ощупал стопу. А потом, поддавшись внезапному порыву, поцеловал выступающую косточку, вместо кожи ощутив только вкус воды. И резко выпустил ногу, отчего та с плеском шлепнулась на пол душевой. Поднялся и выпрямился, в кои-то веки глядя на Кисе сверху вниз.

Тот был сейчас немного нелепый, с красными пятнами на щеках и спутанными мокрыми волосами. И смотрел на Касамацу в ответ, изумленно приоткрыв рот. Ресницы у него слиплись черными стрелками, напоминая уводящие в бесконечность векторы, как на схеме в тетради. Поймав эту мысль, Касамацу тут же разозлился на себя за глупое сравнение и торопливо сказал, просто чтобы отвлечься:

— Мы больше не учимся в одной школе.

И это обращение теперь — в изрядной степени пережиток прошлого.

Кисе удивленно моргнул, потом понял и ответил неожиданно серьезно:

— Но ты все равно остался старше. А я уже просто привык звать тебя семпаем, — и тут же лукаво подмигнул, сведя все на нет: — Хотя могу по имени!

Касамацу раздраженно пихнул его кулаком в плечо:

— Этого еще не хватало!

Потом быстро ополоснулся и первым выскочил из душевой. В груди почему-то было тесно до боли.

Пока Кисе плескался в ванной, Касамацу успел одеться, успокоиться и даже поставил вариться рис. Еще немного посидел на кухне, собираясь с мыслями. После секса он ощущал непривычный всплеск энергии, желание пойти и сделать что-то важное.

Он действительно пошел — в свою комнату. Оставленный без присмотра Кисе успел расстелить футон и теперь валялся на спине, раскинув мокрые волосы по подушке. Вот сам и будет на ней спать. Хорошо хоть соизволил натянуть штаны — похоже, захватил с собой сменную одежду.

Касамацу осторожно опустился на вертящийся стул, тот подозрительно скрипнул, но вроде стоял и пока не разваливался.

Кисе приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая за ним, и внезапно выдал:

— Хорошо, что ты живешь с Окамурой, а не с каким-нибудь подозрительным Имаеши… А то не доверяю я ему!

— Совсем сдурел? — нахмурился Касамацу.

Отвесить бы ему подзатыльник за такое, но неохота вставать.

Кисе явно почувствовал, что продолжать эту тему не стоит, торопливо сел, теребя пальцами край одеяла и глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Знаешь… Я тут подумал и решил, что буду поступать в твой университет! — он вскинул взгляд и широко улыбнулся, пряча неуверенность. — Тогда мы сможем видеться чаще и вообще снимать квартиру вместе!

Касамацу почувствовал, как внутри снова что-то сжалось от этих слов, но раздраженно хмыкнул в ответ:

— Ты сначала школу закончи. В моем университете слишком слабая баскетбольная команда. 

И это действительно было так, как ни досадно в таком признаваться. Тренеры сменялись каждый год, сработанности у игроков не было, в серьезных соревнованиях команда никогда не участвовала. И Касамацу не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы считать, будто способен это изменить. Поэтому он и согласился на предложение Имаеши собрать STRKY.

Кисе попытался что-то возразить, и Касамацу уверенно продолжил:

— Рета, — тот замер, услышав свое имя, и выдержать его изумленный взгляд было очень сложно, но Касамацу справился с собой и произнес наконец то, что должен был сказать еще в Кайджо: — Ты — самый потрясающе одаренный игрок, которого мне когда-либо доводилось видеть. У тебя огромный потенциал и удивительный стиль игры, с которым никто не может сравниться. Никогда не сомневайся в себе. Так что если ты посмеешь забить на свой талант, я тебе шею сверну.

Кисе с присвистом втянул в себя воздух и неловко засмеялся, явно пытаясь перевести все в шутку:

— Это нечестно! Я себя сейчас чувствую так, будто ты мне в любви признался…

Касамацу вытянул левую ногу и пихнул его пяткой в бедро. Кисе тут же перехватил его лодыжку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ярко-красный отпечаток на колене. Разумеется, заметил.

Кисе светил так ярко, что обычно хотелось зажмуриться.

Ни к чему говорить вслух, что Касамацу действительно признавался.


End file.
